


Lover's Tower

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney jumps to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Tower

"Too bright."

Confused Rodney asked, "What?"

"Moonlight, too visible." Evan answered, distracted, his voice indifferent as he looked out over the balcony.

Rodney just blinked at him then looked out across the balcony—they faced the south tower. _Too visible_? OK he could see that, maybe, but there was no one here. Perhaps if they were on the east or north side it'd be logical make some kind of sense. But from their current location it wouldn't matter—not since the damage from the last raid. All around them the destruction in this sector made it almost impossible for anyone to work. Leaving only a very select few, never mind anyone just hanging around to bump into.

Rapidly Rodney went over every detail why Evan would suddenly be skittish, it didn't make sense. Then it finally occurred to him, he was being dumped.

Instantly his emotions were off running a gambit of everything from irritation to disappointed to down right pissed off.

"I see, and we couldn't have had this conversation earlier…like before hiking all the way up here."

Puzzled, Evan looked over to Rodney, "What?"

"Please, it's not like you're the first," Rodney waved his hand though his enthusiasm was gone. He didn't want to admit it, but he had hoped that— that for once this spark of whatever he felt for Evan wasn't one-sided. Apparently he was wrong, **_again_**.

Preparing to give a good 'game-face' straightening his shoulders, determined to go and find work in his lab—basically to ignore the loneliness he knew that lay ahead. Rodney turned to leave.

"Where you going?"

"My lab, if you'll excuse me."

Grabbing his arm, Evan stopped him. "Rodney, what the fuck?"

Pissed, Rodney shrugged his arm away. "Excuse me but if we're not… well I don't see the point of hanging around."

"Gees, can't we just wait until they leave?"

"Huh?"

With a head tilt, Evan's chin hitched pointing in the direction where he had been staring at earlier.

Cautiously Rodney stepped closer. Evan pointed down; Rodney followed the direction looking directly down over the rail instead of out as he had minutes earlier. He didn't see them right away, almost hidden in the shadows four or five floors down standing close together, but it was Ronon's height and dreadlocks that gave them away—the them being Ronon and Sheppard.

At second glance, Rodney started to notice exactly how close John was standing next to Ronon. Not that he actually cared, he was more curious than anything, surprise he didn't know, hadn't guessed.

Rodney swallowed, "What? How long have… wait?" Straightening up, hesitantly Rodney twisted around, leaning in closer to Evan, clearly surprised he asked, "You're not trying to break things off with me?"

"What?" Stunned, Evan shook his head. His voice low, "Fuck McKay, for the smart guy…" he stepped up behind Rodney, his arms firmly encircling Rodney's waist pulling him flush against his body. Leaning down, against Rodney's ear in a slightly amused, Evan huskily whispered, "you can be a bit obtuse."

"Yeah?" Rodney questioned. He needed affirmation not to confirm that he was obtuse—he was about some things, very few when you really got down to it, but it had been know to happen. Rather he needed some kind of clarification from Evan they weren't breaking up.

At Evan's hushed, "Yeah," Rodney immediately relaxed in Evan's arms just as Evan slowly licked around his ear, his tongue dipping in giving him a dreaded _wet willie_.

Involuntarily jerking, Rodney almost choked on a squeal that threatened to escape and give away their presence. His body quivered within Evan's arms just as the soft vibration of Evan's chuckle tickled his ear.

Evan's warning was light as he whispered, "Sheppard discovers us… You're the one that does the explaining."

Rodney smirked, automatically nodding. He didn't care; he was too giddy with thoughts that he was wrong. He hated relationships to begin with, but with Evan—Rodney wanted it to work, to make the effort. The simple fact that Evan had no intention breaking up with him, and he had erroneously jumped to conclusions — now nothing else mattered, and that included whatever the Colonel and Ronon were doing down there…. Well it was something he'd investigate later, and silently conceded that would be much later as he turned within Evan arms. Catching Evan off guard, using everything at his disposal Rodney attacked and proceeded to devour his lover.

*~*~*~*

Ronon arched a brow. Together, he and John glanced up as they heard the unmistakable sounds of loud, whiney cries of passion coming from above.

Not waiting, John cursed and quickly donned his shirt, muttering under his breath about lack of privacy.

A sudden scream stopped him short—physically and mentally as he processed what he just heard. From the astonished but happy look on Ronon's face, he wasn't mistaken. As if fate wanted to rub it in, he heard it again, **_"Rodd—ney…yes!!_**"

"Fuck!"

Ronon chuckled, "I think so."

Glaring, John snatched Ronon's jacket off the ground then smacked him in the stomach with it, "We're leaving."

**_"Rod--nnney please…"_**

John froze as he suddenly recognized the voice, swallowing he tried not to image anything, the heated flush increased— it didn't work as one image after another chased him with each moan and cry that filtered the air. John struggled to make himself move nearly yelling at Ronon, "Now!" No longer caring if they heard him or not.

Beating a hasty retreat, John didn't wait or glance back to see if Ronon was following. He didn't have to, to know that Ronon was—as boisterous laughter continued to follow him. At first John was livid, irritated, that his night was ruined, and second, he wasn't exactly sure how to filter out what he heard or to stop the images of Rodney and Lorne _together_.

Instead John tried to focus on what he did know—that by morning, Ronon was definitely going to be having a difficult, painful time sitting.

_**FiN~**_


End file.
